FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to catalysis. In one aspect, the invention relates to the catalytic oxydehydrogenation of lower saturated acids and esters to the corresponding unsaturated acids and esters while in another aspect, the invention relates to the use of heteropolyacids containing molybdenum, phosphorus, alkali metal, copper, vanadium and certain promoters as the catalyst.